Poszukiwania kwiatu lotosu
Rarity – W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej porażki sweet vs pink: Dopłynęliśmy do Dani! Zadaniem było zniszczenie teczki mojej kumpeli. Helena znowu spotkała Pinokio i przy pomocy Pinkie pozbyła się go! Wygrały Wieśniary z Wąchocka! I odpadła Beth vel. Swędzące pachy. Kto odpadnie dziś? Dokąd właśnie dopływamy? I czy po raz kolejny spotkamy Pinokio?! Dowiecie się w tym odcinku! Intro muzyka: I wana be famoust (Jak w sezonie 5) Kajuta Wieśniar z Wąchocka: Pinkie Pie siedziała na łóżku i jadła różowe żelki haribo co chwile popijała różową lemoniadą. Wiesia i Helena siedziały na łóżku i po cichu rozmawiały póki z pod łóżka Wiesi nie wyskoczyła Alla w stroju do fitness. Alla - Jakie ćwiczenia na dziś pani kapitan? Helena - Żadne, ale jak cię nosi to idź na pokład i złap kilka gołębi. Alla - Dobra! - pobiegła. Wiesia - Gołębię na środku oceanu? Helena - Przecież nie o to chodziło. Helena dała znak ręką by Stefania i Gwyllion podeszły do niej. Gwyllion - W jakiej sprawie nas wzywasz? Helena - Tak z Wiesią gadałam kogo trzeba wywalić jak przegramy... Stefania - I? Wiesia - Mamy sojusz więc kiedy przegramy zagłosujemy na najmniej użyteczną osobę - Allę! Gwyllion - Się rozumie! Helena - Bardzo dobrze. ' W tym momencie Alla wróciła z potrawkami z gołębi. Alla - Pieczony gołąb dla każdego! Pinkie jednym skokiem złapała jednego z gołębi i połknęła w całości. Pinkie - Całkiem niezły, zaimponowałaś mi. ' Helena również zjadła gołębia. ' Reszta również zjadła po gołębiu. Kajuta Lindsay Rządzi!: Barbie i Lucy siedziały na podłodze i jadły takie słodycze: Lucy - Ale to pyszne! Barbie - A co to właściwie jest? Lucy - Jakaś lukrecja. Barbie - Trzeba uczcić to, że zostałam kapitanem! Lucy - Tak!... I przy okazji sory, że na ciebie nie głosowałam. Barbie - Nie ma sprawy :) Jak myślisz jaką planetę dziś odwiedzimy? Lucy - Zaczynam do mnie docierać, że we don't podróżujemy w kosmosie. ' Dakota w tym czasie kłóciła się z Lindsay. Dakota - Dlaczego głosowałaś na Barbie?! Lindsay - Bo nie chciałam być już kapitanem. Dakota - To czemu nie wybrałaś mnie? Lindsay - Bo cię nie lubię! Dakota zrobiła foch z przytupem i przyśpiewką i odeszła. Przed kajutami kręciła się Rarity. Rarity - To ta godzina! Wyjęła różowy bębenek i zaczęła walić w niego z całej siły. Zawodniczki wyszły z kajut. Rarity - Jesteśmy już na miejscu, ale musimy jeszcze podjechać trochę autobusem. Lindsay - A gdzie my jesteśmy? Rarity - Dowiesz się ^_* W Autobusie: Rarity - Siadajcie jak chcecie. Oświadczam, że jedziemy do Bombaju! Świerszcz. Rarity - Kierowco ruszaj! Wieśniary z Wąchocka: Wieśniary usiadły z tyłu, przy okrągłym stole. Helena - Gramy w pokera? Wiesia - Spoko, ale nic nie obstawiam. Pinkie - Ja i Alla popatrzymy przez okno^^. Co nie Alla? Alla - O tak! Helena - Stefania i Gwyllion, gracie? Stefania - Dobra. Kładę na stół 100$ Gwyllion - Słabo. Kładę 500$ Helena - A ja kładę 550$! Wiesia - Gramy! ' Lindsay Rządzi: Lucy i Barbie wystawiły głowy za okno i wdychały indyjskie powietrze. Lucy - Ono pachnie brudem i brudnymi rzeczami! Barbie - Mi to przypomina zapach brzydkich perfum! Lucy - Dokładnie! Takich z rzodkiewki! Lindsay spała rozłożona na fotelach, a Dakota rozmawiała z Rarity. Dakota - Słuchaj jak skończy się ten sezon oddasz mi status prowadzącej? Rarity - Za 2 sezony MOŻE zostaniesz pomocniczką. Dakota - A za 3? Rarity - Będziesz współprowadzącą. Chyba, że mnie zeźlisz. Dakota - Miodzio:) ' Autobus dojechał na jakąś ulicę Bombaju. Helena wyszła z workiem pieniędzy. Rarity - Skąd tyle tego masz? Helena - Wygrałam w pokera! Gwyllion - Niestety :< Lucy - What we must to zrobić? Rarity - Cieszę się, że zapytałaś. Każda z was musi mi przynieść lotos. Obojętnie w jakiej formie. Stefania - To będzie proste. Rarity - Może... Tylko, że każdy musi mieć kwiatek z innego miejsca! Pinkie - Tak! Rarity - I jeszcze jedno ogłoszenie... Zza Rarity wychodzi Alejandro. Alla - Co on tu robi? Rarity - Alejandro od teraz będzie moim programowym ex chłopakiem. Lindsay - A Heather się zgodziła. Alejandro - Za pieniądze wszystko. Rarity - Chodź kochanie! Pozwiedzamy Bombaj! Alejandro - Tak jest! Rarity - Start! Zadanie: Zawodniczki rozbiegły się po całym mieście. Wieśniary z Wąchocka - Pinkie Pie: Pinkie skierowała się na targ. Na miejscu znalazła stoisko z lotosami. Pinkie - Po proszę jednego. Induska - I don't understand you. Pinkie - Ja tem Pinkie Pie! I ja chcieć kwiatek! Induska - Daj mi 10$. Pinkie - Dam 5! Induska - Nie 10! Pinkie - 5! Induska - 10! Pinkie - 5! Induska - 10! Pinkie - 10 i ani grosza więcej! Induska - Pięć i ani grosza więcej! Pinkie - Stoi! Dziewczyna wzięła fioletowy kwiat nim Induska zorientowała się, że została oszukana. Pinkie - Ale on piękny! Lindsay Rządzi - Barbie: Barbie chodziła po ulicach Bombaju śpiewając ,,Wlazł kotek na plotek". Nagle zaczepił ją jakiś Indus z rysunkami na tacce, którą niósł. Indus - Chcesz rysunek? Barbie - A masz lotosa? Indus - Mam. To będzie 5$. Barbie dała mu kasę i wzięła rysunek lotosu. Indus odszedł. Wieśniary z Wąchocka - Helena: Helena weszła do budynku pod szyldem ,,Kwiaciarnia pod słoniową trąbą" Helena - Sprzedawco daj mi lotos. Sprzedawca - Jestem tylko zwykłym sprzedawczykiem. Helena - Daj mi lotosa! Sprzedawca - To? Pokazał kanister z olejem silnikowym ,,Lotos" Helena - Co to jest kwiaciarnia, czy warsztat samochodowy?! Sprzedawca - To warsztat. Helena - To czemu się nazywa kwiaciarnia? Sprzedawca - Nie wiem. Helena - Eh... Helena zła wylała sprzedawcy olej na głowę. Sprzedawca - :( Już miała wychodzić kiedy zobaczyła to: Helena - Mogę to wziąć? Sprzedawca - Spoko:) *powiedział wycierając głowę z oleju* Helena - I sorka za ten olej... Helena położyła na ladzie 10 dolarów. Helena - Masz napiwek. Wyszła. Lindsay Rządzi - Dakota: Dakota łaziła po śmierdzących uliczkach miasta. Dakota - Śmierdzące slumsy! Cóż, ale trzeba szukać lotosu. Zza śmietnika wyskoczył stary Indus. Indus - Ty szukać lotos? Dakota - Taak. Indus - Daj 10$ a dostaniesz lotos. Dakota zapłaciła wtedy Indus wręczył jej to: Dakota - A co to ma być? Indus - Lootos. - powiedział i czmychnął. Dakota - Czekaj! Ja chciałam kwiat!... Nie ważne :< Wzięła oddech i odeszła. Wieśniary z Wąchocka - Gwyllion: Gwyllion weszła na dworzec kolejowy. Przed wejściem na peron znajdował się mały staw. Na jego środku pływał różowy kwiat lotosu. Gwyllion - Mam dzisiaj szczęście. Bez namysłu zerwała kwiat Wtem z wody wyskoczył policjant. Policjant - Przyłapałem cię na próbie kradzieży lo... Nie dokończył, bo dostał w łeb laską. Gwyllion - Ślę cię do krainy morfeusza:) Policjant - (majacząc) Tego z Matrixa? Gwyllion znowu go walnęła. tym razem już nic nie mówił. ' Lindsay Rządzi - Lindsay: Lindsay nie do końca wiedziała co zrobić. Szwędała się po ulicach. Lindsay - Gdzie ja znajdę kwiat lotosu?! Nagle zobaczyła samochód z koszykiem pełnym lotosów na dachu. Pobiegła za nim. Lindsay - Czekaj panie kierowco! Nagle wpadła na jadącego na rowerze murzyna. Lindsay - Zostaw mnie czekoladko! Murzyn - Jestem Kujukukanukukan. Lindsay - Mógłbyś nawet być... *przetarła oczy*... Tyler? Kujukukanukukan - Jep. Lindsay - Och Tyler! Nie wierzę, że cię spotykam, mam ci tyle do... chwila, chwila ja biorę udział w reality show! Kujukukanukukan - Jep. Lindsay - Tyler, wiesz może gdzie tu znajdę lotos? Kujukukanukukan - Lotos stoi przy wyjeździe z miasta. Na północy. Lindsay - Dzięki^^. Pobiegła we wskazanym kierunku. Kujukukanukukan - Mam nadzieje, że chodziło jej o stacje paliw, bo kwiat lotosu to ja mam przy sobie. Wącha kwiatka. Wieśniary z Wąchocka - Wiesia: Wiesia spotkała Helenę i pokazała jej swój ,,kwiat" Wyglądał tak samo jak ten, który znalazła Helena. Helena - Jest bardzo ładny, ale podobny do mojego. - pokazała jej swój. Wiesia - Całkiem ładny. Skąd go masz? Helena - Z warsztatu samochodowego. Wiesia - To pięknie. Mój jest z zakładu jubilerskiego. Helena - Ile kosztował? Wiesia - Kiedy powiedziałam, że jestem wiceprezesem lumpeksu w Wąchocku dostałam to za darmo. Helena - Nie źle. Wiesia - Widziałaś może resztę? Helena - Nie. W tym momencie podbiegły do nich Gwyllion i Pinkie. Pinkie - Siema! Gwyllion - Awe Wąchock! Helena - Macie kwiaty. Obie pokazały swoje kwiatki. Wiesia - Jak je zdobyłyście? Gwyllion - Dowiesz się jak obejrzysz odcinek w TV. Wiesia - Dobrze. Nie widziałyście może Stefani i Alli? Pinkie - Alla pobiegła na płd. a Stefania hoduje swój kwiatek. Nagle podbiegła do nich Stefania z kwiatem. Helena - Podobno hodowałaś kwiat. Stefania - Tak, ale nasiona były Made In China i wyrosło to coś. Pokazała swój kwiat. Miał zęby i pazury XD Gwyllion - Ważne, że jest kwiat. Chodźmy pod autobus i czekajmy na Rarity i Allę. Helena - Świetny pomysł. Lindsay Rządzi - Lindsay: Lindsay przy biegła na miejsce. I zobaczyła... stację paliw Lotos Optima. Lindsay - To jest tylko stacja paliw i do tego optima?! Wtem podjechał do niej Kujukukanukukan. Kujukukanukukan - Nie chodziło ci o stację paliw? Lindsay - Tak się składa, że nie! Kujukukanukukan - Mam coś dla ciebie:) - dał jej niebieski kwiat lotosu. Lindsay - Och Tyler. Jesteś taki kochany <3 Lindsay pocałowała go. Lindsay - Dzięki:) Jeżeli wygram ten sezon to musimy się koniecznie hajtnąć! Kujukukanukukan - Tak! Czekaj podwiozę cię na rowerze. Lindsay - O jej! Ruszyli w drogę. ' Wieśniary z Wąchocka - Alla: Alla jest na płd. Bombaju przy stacji Lotos optima. Alla - Skąd ja wezmę Lotos? Nagle zobaczyła leżącą na ziemi kartkę i ołówek. Alla - To się może nadać. Nabazgrała szybko na kartce kwiat lotosu. Rysunek wyszedł bardzo ładnie. Alla - Gotowe! Szybko pobiegła na miejsce zbiórki. Lindsay Rządzi - Lucy: Lucy w tym czasie biegła po torach metra jak w subway surfers. Lucy - To jest ekscytujące. Nagle zobaczyła rosnący na torach kwiat lotosu. Lucy - O lotos! Zeskoczyła z torów, zerwała kwiat i pobiegła na zbiórkę. Zbiórka, przy autobusie: Rarity, Alejandro i zawodniczki stali pod autobusem. Helena - Gdzie ta Alla? Lindsay - Gdzie ta Lucy? Wtedy na uliczce przed nimi równocześnie pojawiły się Alla i Lucy. Alla - Będę pierwsza! Lucy w tym czasie już biegła na złamanie karku na metę. Alla - Czekaj! Lucy dobiegła pierwsza. Barbie - Brawo! Rarity - Drużyna Lindsay Rządzi wygrała po raz drugi, a z Wieśniarami spotkamy się na eliminacji. Teraz wracamy na statek! Już na statku, Spa: Wszystkie członkinie drużyny Lindsay Rządzi siedziały w jacuzzi. Lindsay - Mam wrażenie, że nasza zła passa się skończyła... Szkoda, tylko, że mój czarny Tyler został w Bombaju :C Dakota - To nie był raczej Tyler... Lindsay - Serio? Dakota - Tak. Lindsay - To już mi lepiej. Lucy - Good. Zapadła cisza. Przerwała ją Barbie. Barbie - Ja za raz idę do kina:) Dakota - Co leci? Barbie - Kraina lodu^^. Lindsay - Ja też idę! Dakota - Może wszystkie idziemy? Lucy - Zgoda! Tuż przed głosowaniem: Wieśniary siedzą na pokładzie, na podłodze. Helena - Jak mogłyśmy przegrać?! Wiesia - Wiemy na kogo głosujemy. Helena spojrzała złowroga na Allę. ' ' ' Rarity podeszła do nich. Rarity- Słuchajcie. Ponieważ Alejandro jest moim nowym chłopakiem w TV to on poprowadzi dzisiaj eliminacje! Świerszcz. Rarity - Idźcie już głosować! Pinkie dobra. Głosowanie: ' ' ' ' ' ' Ceremonia: Alejandro - Witam was na waszej drugiej eliminacji. Stefania - Streszczaj się! Alejandro - Bezpieczne są: Wiesia, Pinkie i Stefania! Wiesia - Zaraz zjem to Nyan ciastko. Pinkie - O tak! Stefania - Bardzo dobrze... Alejandro - Nyan ciastko będzie mogła zjeść też Helena. Helena - Zdziwienie. Alejandro - A dziś odpada: - - - - -Alla! Alla - Niestety :( Pinkie - Będę tęsknić:(. Helena - Żegnaj. Alla wyskoczyła prosto do łódki nieustraszonych. Alejandro - Cóż to już koniec eliminacji na dziś wracajcie do kajut. Helena - Bo co?! Wiesia - Zostaw tego dziwaka w spokoju! ' ''' Alejandro - To tyle wrażeń na dziś, ale w następnym odcinku będzie coś specjalnego! Podsumowanie w stylu nieustraszonych totalnej porażki! Rarity podbiegła do niego. Rarity - A podsumowanie poprowadzi Chrissy! Do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku! '''Materiał dodatkowy: Wieśniary wyrzuciły ciastka do wody. Z pod powierzchni wynurzył się Nyan. Nyan - Meow! Ratunku! Helena rzuciła mu koło ratunkowe, wyciągnęła na pokład i wyrzuciła w górę. Helena - Koniec na dziś! Koniec! Podobał ci się 5. odcinek TPSVP? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/a z eliminacji? Tak Nie, dlaczego ona?! ;_; Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs Pink